Clueless
by maRshmAll0W rosEs
Summary: Maybe they were not so clueless after all...DS -FINISHED-
1. Same Direction as Me

_Clueless_

**#1: Same Direction as Me**

"_**I wish a guy who I want to be with, would go the same direction as me…"**_

I do not own DP

(A/N: Sam is a little clueless and stubborn at first parts of the following chapters and Danny is still oblivious as ever. And some of the chapter titles came from The Nanny, I love that show xD)

* * *

It was now after school hours, the trio were walking home together. Until Sam spotted a couple walking home together hand-in-hand.

She glanced at Tucker, "Psst, Tuck, look!"

Tucker glanced at the couple before having the 'lovey-dovey' look in his eyes.

"Aren't they so sweet?"

Danny had the look of disgust already plastered on his face.

"Eww. That just disgus—"

Sam cut Danny off as she joined with Tucker.

"I wish a guy who I want to be with, would go the same direction as me…"

Danny gave her an incredulous look.

"Sam, aren't you supposed to be negative?"

"Oh shut up Danny, goths can love too, you know."

"Right whatever…I need to go to my house and do a last minute check-up of the Ghost Zone."

"I need to be home earlier than my parents or else they'll force me to wear another frilly dress from some country. Ughhh…" Sam groaned loudly and clutched her books tightly.

Tucker chuckled, "Well, I just can't wait to play StarCraft II. So goodbye and see ya." He waved at his two bestfriends.

Danny and Sam waved back and walked home.

It took a while for Tucker's mind to register what Sam had said earlier—

_I wish a guy who I want to be with, would go the same direction as me…_

_I wish a guy who I want to be with, would go the same direction as me…_

_I wish a guy who I want to be with, would go the same direction as me…_

He sneaked a peek at the two and noticed them going on the same direction. The look on Tucker's face was priceless.

* * *

My first ever fic. So send me some tips and stuff! Please?


	2. What I Like

_Clueless_

**#2: What I Like**

"_**Only a guy that knows me **_**very **_**well would know what I like…"**_

Uhm, I have no contract saying that I own DP

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked a very annoyed Sam to a very apologetic Danny.

"Sorry Sam, Box Ghost got out again."

"Ughh, whatever, just hurry up the movie is starting!"

Tucker shushed Sam as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed his mouth with it.

-

-

-

In the middle of the movie, Tucker suddenly cried his guts out when the quarterback broke up with his cheerleader girlfriend.

Sam and Danny gave him a weird look.

"They were so perfect together!" he reasoned out.

Sam shook her head as a sign of NO, "Hello?! He was cheating with her bestfriend, what kind of boyfriend is that? And he freaking gave her a football for her birthday. I swear to God, the guy is dumb. And if I was the girl, only a guy that knows me very well would know what I like!"

Danny nodded, "And if I was the guy, I would give my girlfriend something that she would want." He suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot, I made a little trip at the candy shop to get you these. I hope you like them." He then gave her a plastic bag.

Sam squealed in delight, which sent Tucker and Danny into shock mode, "Gummy Bats?! And my favorite flavor! I LOVE them! Thanks Danny! You're the best!"

Tucker made a coughing sound. Sam laughed, "Oh shush Tuck, you know you're the best too."

Tucker laughed nervously as he realized what just happened. "I know, I just choked on my soda."

He (Tucker) seriously need to jot this kind of events down on his diary…


	3. A Mile Away

_Clueless_

**#3: A Mile Away**

"_**Trust me, I'd smell my soulmate a mile away."**_

Still own nothing

_And thanks a bunch for reviewing!_

* * *

Sam wrinkled her eyebrows when she smelled Tucker's cologne 10 feet from her.

"God Tucker! What is that smell?!"

"Sam, it's better you don't ask." Said Danny as he stood beside her trying to cover his nose from the stench.

"Well, excuse me! This smell is actually the favorite of my lady…"

"You? Lady? Are you sure?" asked Sam, as she tried to hide her laugh with Danny.

"Oh shut up Sam, with my smell, my soulmate can find me as fast as Superman."

Sam took a closer look at the speeding blob. "Well, yeah, if your soulmate is a big dog…"

Tucker never ran that fast until now…

-

-

-

He sucked a big breath and exhaled. "I guess my soulmate is still _hibernating._"

Danny and Sam laughed.

He glared at the two, "I bet you can't smell your soulmate either Sam!"

Sam raised a brow at him, "Trust me, Tucker, I'd smell my soulmate a mile away." The she picked up a scent.

She gave a wide-eyed look at Danny, "You've been wearing perfume?!"

Danny chuckled nervously, "Uh yeah. Jazz told me I smell like an old box stored in a warehouse. So she bought me one…"

Tucker looked dumbstruck as he just grabbed his notepad and jotted down some things.


	4. Realization! Take 1

_Clueless_

**#4: Realization! **_**Take 1**_

_Tucker is already hinting!_

I don't own DP…still…

(A/N: This is when Danny was dating Valerie.)

* * *

Tucker was trying to not kill himself by jumping in the middle of the road. They were hinting far too many times and they're still not together.

To say the least, it was driving him crazy.

And to add to his problem, Danny just got himself a girl…

_Damn._

-

-

-

Danny was smiling, it was a great day and hell; no ghost can't stop him from being happy. Just as he got the last apple, Tucker was staring at him.

"That was the last apple…"

Danny looked at the fruit then back at Tucker, "Sorry Tuck, were you going to eat it?"

"Well, I wasn't going to, until I realize it was too late when it was _right infront of me the whole time_." Tucker emphasized.

Danny just gave him a weird look and walked out of the house.

Tucker just smacked himself on the forehead.

-

-

Sam walked in the kitchen and grabbed a pear. Just like with Danny, Tucker gave her the same look.

"That was the last pear…"

"Oh, sorry Tuck, were you going to eat the pear?"

"Well, I wasn't going to…until I realize it was too late when it was right infront of me the _whole_ time…"

Sam raised a brow, "What're you emphasizing? It's just a fruit Tuck; there are plenty of other fruits on the table."

After Sam walked out, Tucker swore to himself if they still don't get the hint the second time, he'd have to tell them **directly**…

To hell with hints and false pretenses.

* * *

Thanks for all those who reviewed! And I think that Tucker's hint is somehow confusing…


	5. Realization! Take 2

_Clueless_

**#5:** **Realization! **_**Take 2!**_

_Would you two just get together already? You two are killing me!_

I own nothing!

(A/N: Now Sam is dating uhm, Gregor/Elliot…the 'foreign' dude with the white hair, yeah, um, that guy. And this is my version with bits from the real episode as far as I can remember…)

* * *

"Now Mr. Foley, what brings you to my clinic today?"

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT! THEY ARE MESSING WITH MY HEAD!"

"Mr. Foley, I suggest you calm down and please don't throw that expensive couch off the window."

Tucker breathed in and out, "My two bestfriends are obviously in _love _with each other and they're too blind to see that they're flirting with each other _already._"

"I see."

"They're too caught up in their own world and keep on hinting and hinting and it's driving me crazy!!!"

"I see."

"And Sam just got a boyfriend. This mission is way too hard to complete. I need backup."

"I se— did you just say Sam? As in Samantha Manson?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll help you get her together with Danny."

"How did you kn—Jazz?!"

"Who else?"

-

-

-

"You spied on me?!" asked an enraged Sam as she banged her hands in the table.

"Why wouldn't I?! For all I know Gregor might be Technus or something…"

"Oh, Gregor become Technus? The same ghost that got you and Valerie together? That's a good joke Danny, a really good joke!"

From behind the table and the bush, Jazz and Tucker were now planning a potential plan and alibi on how to get those two together.

"Hey, Jazz, this isn't going to end good."

"Hm, I don't know Tucker… some miraculous event could be a pretty good scenario right now…"

-

-

-

"I just don't trust you to be with that guy Sam!"

"Oh please, I didn't interfere with you and Valerie!"

"That's not the point, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Gregor is harmless! And I can protect myself, Danny!"

"But what if he uses something Sam! He can easily do something bad to you!"

"…"

"Sam I…"

Danny unconsciously neared closed to Sam. And Sam stared at Danny in a loving way.

"Danny…I…"

As soon as their lips met. Tucker and Jazz were smiling like hell.

Danny and Sam were too caught up in their own world to notice Tucker and Jazz plotting how to get Gregor away from them.

-

-

When Danny pulled away, Sam stood there in shock and fainted.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't know what came over me. It's just when I saw you…you were so beautiful and I can't resist…Sam? Sam!?"

Danny just noticed Sam had fainted and carried her bridal style to her house.

-

-

-

"Ugh, what happened?"

Danny stared at her with worried eyes, "You fainted…"

"All I remember was us fighting…and then blank…"

Danny quieted down, "The guys in white suddenly attacked and you accidentally bumped your head. So you fainted."

"Damn, that was some bump…I'm starting to have a killer headache…"

Tucker and Jazz stood outside the door and cried, "We were so close…"

* * *

o_O…Man…what was in that chocolate I ate... XD


	6. Psychics

_Clueless_

**#6: Psychics**

"_You really believed that the guy of your dreams is going to find you in this field trip? And he's going to be with you at the fireworks display?"_

I really don't own DP

* * *

"Child, you will meet the guy of your dreams and you're going to be with him when they sky is dark and colorful…"

"Um, thanks?"

The stranger hung up, leaving Sam to stare at the phone weirdly.

-

-

-

"Ok…you really believed that the guy of your dreams is going to find you in this field trip? And he's going to be with you at the fireworks display?"

"No, I don't, but it can't hurt to try."

"…True…"

-

-

**6:50 PM**

Sam looked at her watch and glanced at Tucker, "_'The guy of my dreams is going to find me' _advice—I'm starting to doubt it…"

Tucker glanced at the incoming person, "Maybe not."

Sam gave Tucker a 'what're you saying?' look—

Danny ran up to Sam, "Finally I found you—"

Sam briefly glanced at Tucker and gave him an 'oh no you didn't!' look and faced Danny again.

"You have to hide me from Paulina! Some idiot told her I was Danny Phantom in disguise!"

Sam snorted, "Well, you are, aren't you?"

"Just hide me! She freaks me out!"

"Aren't you supposed to like her?"

"That's not the point! She's coming! Sam!"

Tucker slowly backed away and hid behind the bushes and took a peek at his PDA's time, **6:57**

"Augh, fine. Just sit down, put your arm around my waist and don't look at her. Or else she'll notice."

**3**

Danny quickly sat down and put his arm around Sam's waist.

**2**

Sam laid her head on Danny's shoulder.

**1**

Tucker was grinning like a demented cat and he was readying his newly bought video-cam.

**0**

Sam caught a glimpse of the time in her watch and was dumbstruck when the fireworks came bursting throughout the dark evening sky.

_Dream…guy—colorful…dark…__**SKY**__—_Danny?!

Sam clutched Danny's arm and sighed softly.

Whoever that stranger was, he/she was one heck of a good _guesser_…

* * *

You really gotta love Chocolate Cake :3


	7. A Fight Sam vs Paulina?

_Clueless_

**#7: A Fight…Sam vs. Paulina?**

_Whoa…Danny Phantom is the cause!_

Usual Disclaimer Applied

(A/N: xD I'm not done yet with this fic. _Though I wish I was…_2 more chapters to go _(I think, maybe 1 more chapter or less)_…the whole Sam with Danny thing is not done yet…they have to be **together** no hints and false pretenses included.)

* * *

"Listen loser, he is **mine**!"

"You listen here, shallow little witch, he isn't **yours**!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Then the two girls proceeded to fight about Danny Phantom…

-

-

"H-hey, stop fighting. I don't belong to either of you…" _Well, technically…Sam _owns_ me…_

"I'm sorry Danny—I mean Mr. Phantom, but this little airhead over here doesn't understand the meaning of possession." Sam then pointed to Paulina.

"Shut up, goth! Dannykins…you're mine and say it straight to this loser's face." retorted Paulina as she winked flirtatiously at the hero.

"You little sl—" Sam was _unfortunately_ cut off when Danny turned intangible and took his arms away from the two.

"Paulina, I'm not yours—" started Danny.

"B-but—" said Paulina but was soon cut off.

"Get that through your empty head." continued Danny. Sam inwardly smirked and uttered an 'ooh, crash and burn, bitch' inside her head.

Then Danny turned his back and started walking away until,

"Hey, _Ghost boy_, why didn't you say what you said to me to that loser there!"

Sam became so annoyed her mind stopped thinking rational thoughts,

"Because he is **mine**. So back off, bitch."

Paulina smirked, knowing it isn't true. "Oh yeah? Prove it, geek."

Sam grabbed Danny's jumpsuit and crashed her lips with his.

Moments later, the two pulled away.

Paulina shook her head, "Nah, it isn't believable. Ghost boy didn't _reply_."

Danny semi-glared at Paulina (being nice enough to not freeze her into another dimension) and grabbed Sam's waist and fiercely make-out with her, tongues included (thoroughly done by the way).

Paulina stood there shock, jaw slightly ajar, before she can retort anything back, she blacked out on the spot.

Dash whistled from the crowd, "That was some, kissing!" Kwan agreed by high-fiving his bestfriend.

* * *

Weird…reverse psychology…still works…xD


	8. Finale

_Clueless_

**#8: Finally! The Finale…**

"_My god! It took you 1 month and 15 days to realize this? I have to attend Jazz's therapy session to get it out of my system…"_

Disclaimer? U-huh, she owns nothing.

The Last Chapter…or so I think…

(A/N: This might sound OOC-ish?)

* * *

Ever since that little scene with Paulina, Sam had been getting a lot of invitations from various A-List parties and Jazz couldn't stop screaming her throat off when she heard what happened.

Sam actually threatened Jazz, with a little help from Danny, to not tell Tucker about it.

And with the unwanted help of Paulina (she literally bitched that no one talks about her little mishap about _that_ day), no one talked about the Phantom incident in school.

-

-

Sam laughed with Danny as they entered the cafeteria; Tucker was trailing behind them with a glum look on his face.

The two winked at each other as they walked into the center of the cafeteria.

The rest of the students looked curiously at the two infamous lovebirds.

Danny made his move first, "You know Sam, if I ever found a girl who could make me laugh, have known me for so long and I found beautiful, well, I'd never let her go…"

He then puts his arm around Sam's shoulders and got his new watch caught on her.

Sam and Danny laughed, "Oh, we're stuck on each other."

They 'tried' to untangle the watch from her dress until they heard Tucker snap.

"That is it! I'm sick and tired of this! Would you two get together already?! I'm going to die just trying to get you two to kiss—"

The two just stared at him and said,

"Okay, if you _say_ so…"

-

-

-

Paulina came running down to the cafeteria when she heard the news.

She banged open the cafeteria door, pointed at the two who were making out and shrieked,

"Aha! You little geek! You just can't keep your hands to yourself and cheated on Ghost boy! You are so dead!"

Danny frowned as he was forced to stop kissing Sam.

Sam just nonchalantly looked at Paulina and gave her a 'what-the-eff-are-you-talking-about-bitch' look.

"Don't play dumb with me!" shouted Paulina.

Sam just crossed her arms and sighed, "I'm not. Danny?"

Danny slightly smirked, "With pleasure." And then he transformed.

-

-

Sam couldn't hide the big grin on her face when she saw Paulina's face, but she had to finish their plan.

"So can you stop chasing my boyfriend now?" she retorted as she grabbed Danny's gloved hand.

Danny just chuckled at Paulina's face and reverted back to his human form.

-

-

-

"_You know, I have never even asked you out yet."_

"_Do you want me to say no before you can ask any question?"_

_He laughed and held her close, "I sure don't want that."_

_She smirked and leaned her head to his chest._

"_So can you?"_

"_Yes, I would love to be Danny Phantom's girl."_

* * *

Tell me if you guys hated/loved/liked and any other feelings you want to say in your review!


End file.
